Kisah Kasih Kyuhyun
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Cerita konyol Cho Kyuhyun tentang perjalanan hidup dan cintanya. Special for Ming's Birthday. Warning: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! Typo(s)! KonyolKyu! Bahasa nonformal! Bahasa nonformal! Bahasa nonformal! ONESHOT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Spesial fic untuk ulang tahun Sungmin. Semoga kalian suka :D Joyers segera rapatkan barisan! RCL Please \(*o*)/


**Kisah Kasih Kyuhyun**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: Romance, LittleHumor

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Oneshot

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki tapi yang pasti Lee Sungjin resmi miliki saya *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s),**** KonyolKyu****!**** Bahasa nonformal! Bahasa nonformal! Bahasa nonformal!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: FF ini saya dedikasikan(?) untuk JOYers dan bias tercinta saya istri sah ChoKyu alias Sungmin Cho #plak Happy Birthday, Minnie oppa :D Semoga di hari kelahiran kita yang berbeda delapan tahun ini #LOL semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Amin Ya Allah :D Doaku buat oppa semoga karir oppa bersama Super Junior semakin bagus, semakin diberi kesabaran, wajah tetap baby face, semakin banyak yang cinta sama oppa, dan diberikan yang terbaik untuk hubungan oppa dengan ChoKyu :D Amin.

FF ini terinspirasi dari cara ngobrol gahoel FL di Facebook saya :D POV-nya full dari Kyuhyun. Nah! Untuk FF ini, saya sarankan baca sampai akhir. Kalo baca setengah-setengah yang ada kalian ngerasa aneh :D Tapi, semuanya saya kembalikan sama chingudeul. Buat yang suka, seperti biasa kasih saya feedback. Dan buat yang gak suka, seperti biasa juga. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!**Gak terima bashing, apalagi bashing cast. Yang baik pasti ngerti :D Oke, salam damai : ) dan Selamat ulang tahun buat, my lovely **kakak ipar**, SUNGMIN LEE :D #dilarang protes

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

**.**

**#Obrolan Kyuhyun dengan makhluk tak terdeteksi#**

_Annyeong!_

Nama gua Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Ah, kebanyakan orang sih manggil gua Kyu ganteng, Kyu tampan, atau Kyu keren. Lo boleh pilih salah satu panggilan yang menurut lo cocok buat gua, secara tiga panggilan yang gua sebutin tadi cocok dan pas banget buat gua.

#narsis!

Hei! Jangan bilang gua narsis! Gua memang tampan, kalo lo gak percaya, tanya aja sama yang nulis ini cerita. Kalo dia bilang gua gak tampan, gua gak mau lagi jadi _cast_ di cerita abalnya dia ini. Hei! Hei! Hei! Asal lo semua pada tahu, gua gak dibayar. _Hell!_ Mana ada _namja_ ganteng yang mau aja main FF gak jelas kayak gini, gak ada bayaran sama sekali pula. Cih! Cuma gua yang sebaik itu.

Kurang baik apa gua? Ha? Kurang baik apa gua? Gua tanya kurang baik apa gua?

#mulai kumat

Liat kan? Itu orang gila sekarang ngatain gua kumat. Oke! Gak papa, gua tau kok penyakit ganteng berlebih gua emang sering kumat.

Apa? Apa? Lo pada gak suka kalo gua ganteng? Kalo kalian nyalahin gua gara-gara gua ganteng terus gua mau nyalahin siapa? Asal lo pada tahu ya, gua juga gak terlalu berharap jadi ganteng begini. Gua kasian sama _namja-namja_ di luar sana yang gak kebagian _yeoja_ gara-gara semua _yeoja_ tertarik sama gua. Oke! Kalo buat masalah ini lo semua masih nyalahin gua, gua gak tahu harus ngomong apalagi. Masak gua mesti ngulang ucapan gua? Gua gak minta dilahirin kelewat ganteng begini. Sekali lagi gua gak minta dila-

#tabok bolak-balik

Oke! Oke! Gua tau gua ganteng, punya pesona yang susah ditolak. Jadi, wajar kan kalo gua narsis walaupun sebenernya gua gak ada narsis-narsisnya sama sekali. Hei _guys!_ Semua yang ada dalam diri gua ini _real_. Gua ganteng, mempesona, terus pinter.

Oh iya, asal lo semua pada tau. Di rumah gua punya banyak piala hasil gua ikut olimpiade makan kerupuk se-Seoul. Ahahahaha. Santai _girls,_ gua becanda kale. Bukan level gua banget, menang makan lomba kerupuk aja bangga. Itu kan lo semua. Kalo gua sih, gua menang olimpiade matematika se-Yunani. Tssaaah! Gua keren kan? Keren kan? Kasih tepuk tangan buat gua dong!

#nengok-nengok

Lo pada kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya sewot banget sama gua? Gua minta tepuk tangan aja gak ada yang mau. Memang salah gua kalo gua pinter? Gua juga gak minta dilahirin jenius, pinter, ganteng, penuh pesona-

#massa tutup telinga

Oke! Oke! Tampang ganteng, mempesona, pinter, terus kaya. Eits! Jangan salah! Yang kaya _appa_ gua!

#kalo asmara gimana Kyu?

Apa? Gua gak minat ngomongin itu. Bukan konsumsi publik.

#Kyu pernah ditinggal tuh!

Enak aja! Gak ada kamusnya Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, mempesona, pinter, terus kaya diputusin pacar. Cih! Sorry la yaw! Gak sudi gua! Itu sama kayak nginjek-nginjek harga diri gua.

#sok punya harga diri

Dih! Daripada lo! Hobi nyuruh gua jadi _cast_ tapi gak kuat bayar gua. Memalukan! Lo pikir gua gak tau kalo lo sering jelek-jelekin gua? Gua tau semuanya. Bilang evil jelek. Evil gendut. Evil paha besar. Evil abs di pantat. Tapi memang dasarnya gua baik hati dan tidak sombong, gua tetap mau aja jadi _cast_ tanpa bayaran. Lo aja yang gak tau terimakasih. Sekali lagi gua mau tanya.

Emang salah gua kalo gua ganteng?

Emang salah gua kalo gua mempesona?

Emang salah gua kalo gua pinter?

Emang salah gua kalo yang kaya _appa_ gua?

Gua gak minta dilahirin-

#massa tutup telinga

Oke! Oke! Balik lagi ke permintaan konyol kalian. Sekali lagi karena gua terlalu baik, gua gak bisa nolak perminataan seseorang. Gua bakal cerita soal apa? Asmara ya? Ah iya itu. Dan lo semua harus perhatiin baik-baik.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**.**

ES – DE (SD) **S**till** D**odol

**.**

Karena lo pada maksa gua buat cerita soal asmara yang memang gua tutup rapat dari pemberitaan publik, akhirnya gua mutusin buat cerita biar lo semua gak pada mati penasaran gara-gara gua.

Hmm, oke! Gua mulai dari SD, masa-masa di mana gua, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini masih dodol banget! Ngerti dodol kan? Bukan dodol yang dari Garut! Lo semua mah taunya makan doang! Dodol itu , _same as stupid, same as_ _babo_, _same as_ bego, _same as_ sedikit tidak pintar.

Oke, gua inget jelas gimana tiap pagi _eomma_ mandiin gua terus pakein gua seragam, rapi bener dah pokonya! Itu seragam gua dimasukin ke dalem celana terus diseretin pake sabuk pengaman.

Aduh, gua malu banget kalo inget masa-masa dodol gua itu. Apalagi, pas berangkat sekolah _eomma_ mesti ngalungin botol minuman yang gedenya hampir sama kayak kepala gua. Bisa bayangin gak gimana anehnya gua dulu? Kalo bisa pasti aneh banget kan? Kalo gak bisa berarti lo gak punya imajinasi! Haha!

Ini satu lagi masalah yang bikin gua serasa mau ceburin diri ke dalem sumur kalo inget masa SD. Gaya rambut gua cuy~ tiap mau berangkat sekolah _eomma_ pasti pakein rambut gua minyak jelantah sisa goreng ikan asin terus rambut gua dibelah tengah, dan parahnya dulu gua mikir gaya gua itu paling top di antara temen-temen _namja_ di kelas gua.

Gua masih inget ada temen gua nanya gini.

"Kyu, aku sering mencium bau ikan asin dari tubuhmu. Tiap pergi sekolah kamu gak cuci tangan ya?"

Sial! Gua malu banget pas itu anak tanya begitu. Apalagi bocah songong itu ngendus-ngendus, ciumin bau seragam gua. Nah! Kebetulan pas itu temen gua lewat.

"Paling kelinci gendut itu yang bau ikan asin."

Oke! Gua tau gua _babo._ Mana ada kelinci makan ikan? Tapi berhubung gua kepepet, gak ada salahnya lempar batu sembunyi tangan kan?

Nah! Temen gua itu langsung noleh, gua pelototin aja! Ah, gua lupa bilang kalo pas SD gua nakal banget! Apalagi sama yang namanya Sungmin itu. Beuuhh! Gua sensi banget sama itu bocah! Bayangin aja, mana ada _namja_ yang punya pipi _chubby_, mata bulat, hidung kecil terus mancung, bibirnya juga seksi banget cuy. Dan yang bikin gua makin sensi sama bocah yang mirip kelinci itu, dia suka banget main benda-benda _pink_ kayak _noona_ gua.

Sebenernya sih bocah itu gak ada salah sama gua. Cuma gua aja yang kesel sendiri gara-gara pas pertama masuk sekolah gua kira si Sungmin itu _yeoja_, abis mukanya cantik banget terus rambutnya agak panjang gitu. Tapi pas gua pantengin lagi. Cih! Dia pake celana cuy! Pupus sudah harapan gua.

Tiap dia maen sama temen-temen, gua pasti ngerecokin acara mainnya dia. Dasarnya si Sungmin anak baik, dia cuma tanya begini.

"Kyuhyun gak suka berteman sama Minnie ya?"

GYAH! Emang kapan gua nunjukin tanda suka temenan sama dia? Terus soal itu juga, apa-apaan namanya itu? Minnie? Huh?

Gua tau temen-temen gua pada panggil dia begitu, tapi gua gak mau panggil dia begitu. Ck! Minnie kan tikus. Nah, si Sungmin itu kelinci imut, gak ada cocoknya sama sekali sama tikus.

Huh, pas masa SD gua gak ngerti sama sekali sama yang namanya suka. Yang gua tahu gua kesel gara-gara Sungmin itu bukan _yeoja_ padahal gua suka dia. Alhasil, gua kerjain terus itu anak.

Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalo gua gak _evil_. Pernah nih, gua ceburin seragam Sungmin ke kolam, dia nangis gara-gara gak bisa ikut pelajaran olahraga. Terus dia bilang gini.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun jahat? Aku benci Kyuhyun!"

Dasarnya gua setan, gua malah melotot terus bilang.

"Bukan urusanku! Benci saja!"

Huh? Gak sampe semenit, Sungmin si kelinci imut itu jadi jauhin gua.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**.**

ES – EM – PE (SMP) **S**aat** M**engenal** P**erasaan

**.**

Kalo pas masa ini, gua udah agak ganti gaya. Tiap pagi gua mandi sendiri terus pake seragam sesuai gaya gua. Kalo pas SD dimandiin _eomma_ paling lama 15 menit, pas SMP gua mandi setengah jam gara-gara kadang gua masih berdiri di depan wastafel mengagumi tampang ganteng gua sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut pilih gaya rambut ter-oke versi remaja labil macam gua pas jaman itu.

Minyak jelantah? Huh? Selamat tinggal, _babo!_ Apa kata dunia kalo gua yang ganteng ini pake minyak jelantah bekas gorengan ikan asin ke sekolah? Ck, ck, ck! Malu kan cuy.

"Kyu! Apa sih yang kau lakukan di dalam? Lama sekali!"

Ck! _Noona_ gua yang paling cerewet emang suka banget gangguin acara gua. Apa salahnya coba gua mengagumi kegantengan gua sendiri?

"Kyu! Apa sih di celanamu itu?"

Ck, ini lagi. _Eomma_ gua tuh kolot banget. Masak dia gak tau _style_ anak muda jaman itu.

Hei! Pas SMP tuh, gua udah pegang dompet sendiri terus gua kasih rantai gitu biar keren. Sengaja gua panjangin itu rantai biar kesannya sangar gitu. Tapi sayangnya isi dompet gua saat itu gak sesangar rantai dompet gua. Paling pol isinya 2000 won, dijambret pun gua gak sedih.

"Kyu, ayo berangkat sama _appa._"

Bwoh! Ini lagi orang tua. Oh ayolah, gua udah gede, gak gaul banget kalo gua masih dianter ke sekolah. _Aish!_ Apa kata dunia kalo gua yang ganteng ini harus cipika-cipiki kayak bocah SD tiap turun dari mobil _appa?_ Malu dong! Kalo di rumah sih gak masalah, secara gua anak bungsu gitu.

Akhirnya, gua mutusin naik bus tiap ke sekolah, kan kesannya keren gitu. _Namja_ ganteng kayak gua naik bus. Gua sengaja sih naik belakangan biar gua gak dapet tempat duduk terus gua bisa berdiri sambil pasang tampang sok cool. Asal lo pada tahu, kalo udah begitu semua orang langsung ngeliatin gua.

"Kau kelelahan berdiri ya? Lihat, ketiakmu basah."

Sial! Sumpah pas itu gua serasa gak punya muka. Emang sih itu _yeoja_ ngomongnya halus, tapi girls~ orang satu bus pada natap gua gara-gara ketek gua basah.

Huh? Tapi gua pede aja! Gua anggap itu pujian karena gua terlalu ganteng. Gua sering bilang itu kan?

Dan dengan sok _cool_nya gua jawab.

"Iya, tadi ketumpahan jus."

Oke, gua tahu _babo_nya gua kebangetan. Orang tolol mana yang numpahin jus ke bagian sana? Ya, gua yang paling _babo_ di antara orang-orang _babo_.

Apa?

Kalian mau ketawa gara-gara gua _babo_? Ketawa aja! Gua udah biasa diketawain gara-gara gua kelewat ganteng. Ah, berhenti bahas soal kegantengan gua, tadi kan lo pada nyuruh gua cerita soal asmara gua. Ceileeehhh asmara~

Pas SMP gua udah mulai gak nakal lagi tapi tetep evil, selalu sok keren karena gua emang keren, selalu jahil karena gua emang evil. Tapi gua bukan anak-anak lagi, gak lucu banget kalo gua melotot Cuma buat nakutin temen gua. Hei! Gua belajar _deathglare_ sama salah satu personil Super Junior. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, sama kan kayak nama gua? _Ya!_ Tampang juga sebelas duabelas lah, bahkan ada yang bilang kalo gua kembar sama dia walaupun yang bilang ini gua sendiri sih.

Oke, balik lagi ke cerita asmara gua. _Aish!_ Gua jadi aneh sendiri tiap denger kata asmara, berasa melankolis padahal itu bukan gua banget.

Asmara selalu ngingetin gua sama si kelinci imut Sungmin. Asal lo pada tahu, gua satu sekolah lagi sama _namja_ manis kelewat cantik itu. Cuma bedanya gua gak lagi melototin dia. Paling cuma ngelirik sinis ataupun pura-pura gak liat dia yang selalu nunduk atau buang muka tiap papasan sama gua di koridor.

"Kyu, _namja_ manis yang berwajah seperti _yeoja_ itu teman sekolah dasarmu ya?"

Gua inget banget tuh kata-kata si Donghae. Gua gak terlalu masalah sih kalo dia bilang si Sungmin manis tapi kenapa itu ikan amis justru ngingetin sama masa suram gua. Itu ikan _babo _banget pake bilang si Sungmin kayak _yeoja,_ gua kan jadi inget kisah cinta pas gua SD.

Ngingetin pupusnya harapan gua yang suka sama Sungmin gara-gara dia _namja_ walaupun gua jelas ngerasa sampai saat itu gua masih suka banget merhatiin dia.

"Minnie, nanti makan siang bersama ya?"

Gua sering banget denger _yeoja-yeoja_ di kelas gua ngajak si Sungmin makan bareng. Ah ya, gua sekelas lagi sama dia.

"_Mian,_ lain kali saja _ne_? _Eomma_ sudah membuatkanku bekal. Aku makan di kelas saja."

Ah~ manis banget kan? Walaupun bukan selera gua bawa-bawa bekal kayak gitu tapi kalo liat si Sungmin yang bawa bekal sih suka-suka aja. Manis gitu keliatannya.

Kadang-kadang si imut itu natap gua pas gua juga lagi natap dia, gua liat dia hampir senyum sama gua dan _babo_nya gua malah buang muka. Otomatis si Sungmin nunduk dong. Di situlah gua sadar lagi kalo gua emang kelewat _babo_, padahal tadi gua niat mau senyum juga sama dia. Tapi _girls_~ gua deg-deg-an banget pas itu. Gak ada cara lain selain buang muka.

Apa? Lo semua mau ngatain gua _babo_? Gak peduli gua. gua gak peduli yang penting gua ganteng, gua pinter, gua kaya, dan mempesona. Tapi serius deh! Kalo urusan si kelinci imut Sungmin, gua suka salting sendiri.

Gua sering bingung sendiri, gua suka deg-deg-an kalo deket si Sungmin tapi dasarnya aja gua gengsian, gua pura-pura aja gak peduli sama dia walaupun kadang-kadang gua suka curi-curi pandang gitu pas dia lagi fokus dengerin penjelasan guru.

Ya, samalah kayak remaja labil masa SMP lainnya, kadang gua deketin temen _yeoja_ di kelas gua Cuma buat liat reaksinya di Sungmin.

_Come on girls_~

Gak lucu banget kan kalo Cho Kyuhyun yang ganteng ini punya pengalaman cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. _Hell no_! Gua berasa drama banget kalo sampe ngalamin kejadian itu.

Pernah nih, si Sungmin di tembak _yeoja_, terus dia jawab gini.

"_Mian_, aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Oy! Gua gak buta ya. Gua yakin seratus persen pas ngomong itu kalimat si Sungmin lagi natap gua. Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan dia suka gua? _Yah!_ Gua gak kepedean, tapi hati gua bilang begitu. Astaga bahasa gua.

Abis ngomong itu Sungmin langsung nunduk malu-malu gitu. Gua gemes banget pas itu tapi berhubung gua itu ganteng dan _cool_, jadi gua harus tahan sama feromon si kelinci imut satu itu.

Ck! Dosa pasti ya, tapi kadang gua nyalahin Tuhan, kenapa Tuhan nyiptain Sungmin jadi _namja_? Kenapa gak _yeoja_ aja? Gua berasa dianak-tirikan begini. Kenapa gua gak pernah bisa dapetin apa yang gua mau? Kenapa takdir gak berpihak sama gua? Kenapa kisah cinta gua harus begini jadinya? Apa salah gua? Kenapa Tuhan gak sayang gua? Kenapa? _Wae? Why?_

Eh tunggu bentar! Lo pada jangan mikir Cho Kyuhyun yang ganteng ini _King of Drama_ karena itu bukan gua banget. Gua dapet kata-kata itu dari hasil nonton sinetron Indonesia yang judulnya Tersanjung. Lo mau tanya dari mana gua tau itu sinetron? Jawabannya dari halmeoni gua terus diwarisin ke _eomma_ gua. Kalo gak salah itu sinetron sampe season 8, tiap season ada 250 episode gitu. Kalo lo mau tau banyak episodenya tinggal lo itunng aja 8 x 250, gua tau lo _babo._ Sana ambil kalkulator biar gak penasaran!

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**.**

ES – EM – A (SMA) **S**aat** M**eraih** A**sa

**.**

Berhubung masa SMP sudah berlalu, gua lanjut ke masa SMA.

Apa? Lo mau bilang apa? Lo gak suka kalo gua lulus SMP terus jadi murid SMA? Lo tau kan kalo gua itu jenius jadi wajar aja kalo gua lulus SMP daripada lo, SD aja nyogok.

Hei! Hei! Jangan bilang gua asal ngomog, asal lo tahu aja berita soal suap-menyuap, sogok-menyogok di Indonesia itu udah tersebar ke seluruh dunia kecuali kota mati. Gua gak sok tau tapi gua emang ganteng. _Wae? Is that problem for you?_ Masak iya gua harus ngulang ucapan gua lagi? Gua emang ganteng dan kalo lo gak suka cukup benturin kepala lo ke tembok! Hahaha.

Hmm, gua mau lanjut cerita penting gua, beda jauh sama cerita SD ataupun SMP. Kalo pas SD gua kan masih _babo_ banget. Apa? Lo mau ketawa? Ketawa aja. Yang penting pas SMP gua udah agak pinter walaupun ada _babo_nya dikit. Kalo pas SMA, gua kelewat keren. Serius! Beneran keren sampe orang-orang gak bisa ngomong apa-apa kalo liat gua, apalgi kalo gua senyum, beuhhh~ pada lari semua! Ahahahaha, becanda ding. Maksud gua pada terpesona sampe ada yang pingsan segala. Tapi itu bukan lagi waktunya buat sok keren walaupun gua tau gua keren.

Berhubung gua udah SMA gak ada lagi tuh yang namanya rantai beracun yang nyangkut di dompet gua. Gaya itu gak laku lagi buat gua. Kalo inget gaya SMP, gua jadi pengen gantung diri, gaya gua alay banget ternyata. Gak ada lagi tuh seragam sebelah masuk sebelah keluar. Gaya gua lebih trendy, keren tapi sopan. Hoho.

Siapa yang gak terpesona sama gua? Apalagi tiap ke sekolah gua gak naik bus lagi, gua juga malu banget kalo keinget insiden ketek basah. Ternyata gaya SMP gua kucel banget. Sekarang gua mau cerita soal penampilan keren gua yang benar-benar keren.

Gua kan bawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah. Ups! Gua gak ada maksud sombong nih, ntar lo pada salah paham lagi sama gua. Inget kan kalo _appa_ gua kaya. Jadi, wajar aja kalo gua dibeliin mobil, apalagi gua ganteng. Haha.

Nah, gua sengaja dateng ke sekolah agak siangan gitu. Tujuannya sih normal aja, menghindari kejaran fans-fans gua. Huh? Apa? Lo mau bilang apa? Gua bicara fakta kali. Di sekolah gua ada tuh _yeoja-yeoja_ yang katanya jadi fans gua. Gua gak kaget sih, kan udah sadar kalo gua ini emang ganteng.

Tapi balik lagi sama tujuan cerita gua. A – S – M – A – R – A. Enam huruf aneh itu kan yang bikin kalian penasaran. Okelah, gua bakal lanjut cerita.

Gua masuk sekolah yang sama kayak 'kelinci gua' si Sungmin. Kalo pas SMP gua kebetulan satu sekolah sama dia, nah pas SMA ini gua sengaja pilih sekolah tempat Sungmin daftar. Tujuannya udah jelas kan? Saatnya meraih asa.

Yeah! Gua harus ngaku kalo kelinci imut itu memang harapan gua yang belum kesampean saat itu. Dan sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang ganteng, gua harus bisa raih harapan itu! Mendapatkan kelinci imut gua, Lee Sungmin! _Fighting!_

Tapi cuy..

Biar ganteng terus gengsian, gua agak pemalu gitu. Malu sama diri gua sendiri yang malu-maluin. Kadang gua nyesel kenapa dulu gua jahat banget sama 'kelinci gua' itu?

Emang salah gua tapi gua nyesel banget sekarang. Seandainya dulu gua gak _babo,_ mungkin gua udah jadian sama Sungmin walau terkadang gua mikir apa mungkin _namja_ suka sama _namja_. Dan saat itu juga gua sakit. Gua terserang virus berbahaya yang saat itu lagi marak-maraknya menyerang abg labil macam gua. Penyakit yang disinyalir bernama galau.

Yups, bener! Gua lagi galau pas itu. Gua galau mikirin nasib perasaan gua yang terlantar. Gua galau liat Sungmin kadang-kadang merhatiin gua. Gua galau kalo kelinci imut gua dideketin _yeoja-yeoja_ genit. Gua galau berat, uring-uringan terus gigitin bangku sampe tinggal separoh. Gua tau gua lebay, tapi gua serius.

Sampe akhirnya mukjizat Tuhan dateng ke gua. Ini nih untungnya rajin ke gereja. Gua taat beragama tau! Kurang apaan coba? Ganteng iya. Pinter iya. Mempesona iya. Kaya iya. Rajin ibadah juga iya. Beruntung banget kan orang yang dapetin gua? Tapi sayangnya hanya "bunnyMing" seoranglah yang boleh dapetin gua. Lo yang pada mau dapetin gua, mimpi aja sana!

Ngomongin soal mukjizat gua jadi keinget _sunbae_ gua yang namanya Choi Siwon sama sama Kim Kibum. Mereka berdualah inspirasi gua. Mereka berdua sama-sama _namja_ dan berita bagusnya mereka itu pacaran.

Huaaahhh! Gua berasa nemu oase di tengah gurun pasir. Akhirnya gua yakin kalo gak ada yang salah sama perasan gua. oke! Mungkin lo pada mikir kalo gua pengecut. _Fine!_ Gua gak masalahin itu, gua emang pengecut tapi gua gitu bukan gak ada alasan. Okelah, sekarang lo bayangin aja kalo gua pacaran sama Sungmin terus orang-orang gak bisa terima hubungan gua sama Sungmin terus mereka ngata-ngatain Sungmin. Hei! Kalo gua yang dikata-katain sih gak masalah, tapi Sungmin? Dia terlalu manis buat dibikin sedih, mamen...

Jangan bilang gua sok romantis! Gua belajar kata-kata _sweet_ kayak gitu dari ikan _playboy_ yang namanya Donghae itu. Ngomongin soal Sungmin, gua jadi inget kejadian di mana gua gak sengaja nyenggol mejanya dia pas Sungmin lagi nulis.

Wiiihh, pas itu mulut gua udah mau bilang maaf. Tapi, berhubung Sungmin natap gua dalem banget, gua langsung salting lah, buang muka terus bilang.

"Pinggirkan sedikit mejamu!"

Eh bukannya balik sewot, si Sungmin malah nunduk, minggirin mejanya, terus bilang.

"Maaf ya Kyu, aku gak sengaja."

Astaga! Seriusan deh cuy! Pas itu jantung serasa mau copot. Suaranya mamen... alus bener, bikin gua merinding. Seandainya gua bisa ngalahin malu sama gengsi, mungkin gua bilang.

"_Gwaenchanayo baby_ Ming."

Tapi berhubung gua sok dan pemalu gua malah jawab.

"Terserahmu!"

Mana gua ngomongnya sok banget! Huh! Kalo begini caranya, keburu kabur si Sungmin dan hasilnya lagi-lagi harapan gua gak bisa gua raih. Gak ada cara lain selain cari sekutu.

Dan akhirnya gua punya dua sekutu. Namanya Changmin sama Minho. Kata orang-orang sih Kyu _line_. Oke, fungsi Changmin di sini cukup strategis. Si Changmin itu adeknya Jaejoong, nah Jaejoog ini salah satu _sunbae_ yang deket banget sama Sungmin. Kalo si Minho lebih strategis, dia punya _namjachingu_ yang namanya Taemin. Si Taemin ini adeknya kelinci imut gua itu.

Dan dari dua sekutu gua dapat banyak info soal Sungmin. Mulai dari makanan, minuman favorite, akun sosmed dan salah satu aset terpentingnya. Hahaha, nomor ponsel cuy! Dan dari sinilah perjuangan gua dimulai.

Gua sengaja _setting_ ponsel jadi _private number_ terus gua mulai nyoba telepon dia.

TUUTT TUUTT TUUTT

Gua agak kesel sih denger bunyi kentut mulu dari tadi.

TUUTT TUUTT

'_Yeoboseyo._'

Oy! Diangkat oy! Suaranya unyu-unyu banget!

'Siapa?'

_Omona_ bunnyMing! Kenapa lo manis banget sih? Sekarang gua ngerti kenapa banyak yang ngincer lo. Pesona lo terlalu susah buat ditolak.

'WOY! Siapa sih!'

Bwoh! Gua kaget banget pas denger suara itu. Suara si Taemin tuh! Buru-buru gua matiin deh teleponnya. Wajar aja kalo si Taemin yang biasanya imut itu berubah galak. Gua baru sadar kalo gua diem doang pas gua telepon tadi padahal suara imut si Sungmin udah kedengeran berkali-kali.

Gua mulai galau lagi..

Kenapa berasa susah banget dapetin kelinci gua itu?

Gua frustasi.

Siapapun tolong bunuh gua, gua gak kuat lagi. Tapi enggak deh, gua gak mau mati muda. Hehe.

_Aish_ kalo udah gini gua haru pake trik si Donghae nih. Gua _setting _lagi deh nomor gua, Sungmin gak kenal nomor gua jadi gua bisa alasan entar. Haha. Cho Kyuhyun emang jenius, ganteng pula.

Gua telepon lagi deh si Sungmin.

TUUTT TUUT TUUTT

Bunyi kentut lagi tuh! Gak sopan banget!

TUUTT-

'Halo Kyu, ada apa?'

GLEK!

Gua gak salah denger nih? Sungmin tau nomor gua? BunnnyMing nyimpen nomor gua? Bwooohh, gua berasa mau terbang. Wuuusshhhh duuuttthhhh.

"A-anu."

'_Ne_ Kyu?_ Waeyo?_'

Wah, gua langsung ganti alasan.

"Oh, Minho ingin bicara dengan Taemin."

'Ah _jinjja_? Padahal mereka barusaja pergi.'

Gyah! Alasan babo! Ketahuan deh kalo ngibul! Ck, _babo_ lagi gua. Puas lo!

"Ah, sudah pergi ya."

'_Ne_, jika ingin bicara dengan Taemin, aku bisa mengirim nomor ponselnya untukmu.'

"Eoh? _Aniya! Aniya!_"

Buat apaan coba? Gua kan sukanya sama Sungmin.

'Lalu?'

"Aa- kau sedang apa?"

Serius gua ngerasa ditelanjangin pas tanya begitu. Malu banget!

'Oh, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kang Seonsaengnim.'

"Aku mengganggu ya?"

'Eoh? Tidak! Tidak menganggu sama sekali, aku barusaja selesai mengerjakannya.'

Tunggu deh, kenapa gua ngerasa kelinci imut gua ini ngarep banget ya? Jangan bilang gua kepedean, ini fakta _babo_!

"_Jinjja?_" gua masih sok gak yakin.

'_Ne_, kau sedang apa Kyu?'

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."

'Sudah makan?'

Wuiiihhh, bunny gua nih perhatian banget. Jangan salahin kalo gua makin terobsesi buat dapetin dia. Haha.

Nah, acara telepon-teleponan gua sama Sungmin berjalan lancar sesuai dengan apa yang gua harapkan selama ini. Sungmin itu manis, perhatian, imut, baik, lucu, hmm pokoknya asik deh! Walaupun masih tahap awal, paling gak gua udah usaha buat deketin dia, soal jadian dan acara tembak-menembak, gua mesti kursus lagi ke si Donghae.

Sebenernya sih, tanpa gua tembak sekalipun si Sungmin udah ketembak hati gua. Gua yakin Sungmin suka sama gua. Huh! Apa? Mau bilang gua ge-er? Kepedean? _So what_? Lo semua emang selalu sirik sama gua._ Namja_ yang ganteng, pinter, kaya, dan taat beragama kayak gua udah biasa dijelek-jelekin sama orang jelek.

Eh, ngomongin soal jelek, gua jadi keinget Sungmin. Pernah tuh, ada _namja_ gendut, gelap, terus pendek nembak si Sungmin. Sebagai bangsa yang cinta tanah air, gua langsung mikir, masak iya Korea Selatan punya produk segagal itu. Setelah diusut, ternyata itu _namja_ orang Indonesia.

"Sungmin-_sshi, saranghae._"

Gua inget banget ini _namja_ ngomong gitu, bunnyMing senyum-senyum minta dicium sambil ngelirik gua.

"Cih! Dasar jelek! Lebih tampan aku."

Sumpah! Gua gak sadar pas gua ngomong begitu, alhasil itu orang Indonesia ngejar gua pake bambu runcing. Hahahaha.

Ah, sekarang gua mau cerita soal _yeoja_ yang nembak gua, namanya Yoonri. Asalnya juga dari Indonesia sih, bukan urusan gua sih nama aslinya siapa.

"Kyuhyun _oppa, saranghae._"

"Huh?"

Gua kaget banget pas itu, kaget gara-gara itu _yeoja_ aneh bin ajaib nembak gua terus gara-gara itu _yeoja_ pasang muka malu-malu minta diinjek. Kalo bunnyMing gua yang malu-malu sih keliatan imut-imut. Nah ini? Bwoohhh, amit-amit iya.

"_Saranghae oppa_~"

Gua lirik bunnyMing lagi mandangin gua tuh, kerjain dikit gak papa lah.

"_Nado._"

BRUK!

Buku yang dipegang si kelinci imut jatuh tuh. Kayak adegan di drama-drama yang _noona_ gua tonton, bunnyMing natap gak percaya, matanya udah berkaca-kaca gitu. Jahat banget gua ya.

"Ah, maksudku _nado_-nya hanya dalam mimpimu saja _ne_?"

Wuuhh, sadis banget gua. Abis nerbangin tinggi itu _yeoja_ terus gua jatohin gitu aja. Otomatis dia nangis, terus lari _slow motion_ keluar kelas. Lah? Emang gua peduli.

BRUGH!

"Adaww!"

Sial banget! Ada yang lempar gua pake ensiklopedi. Serius sakit banget!

"_YA!_"

Gua udah mau ngamuk tuh! Tapi liat bunnyMing natap gua sambil nangis, gua jadi gak tega yang mau ngamuk. Gua perhatiin itu ensiklopedi, eh kayaknya punya bunnyMing deh.

"Aku benci Kyuhyunnie!"

Woohh, gua kaget banget denger bunnyMing ngomong begitu. Masih kayak adegan drama-drama yang _noona_ gua tonton, bunnyMing lari keluar kelas dan _babo_nya gua ngikutin itu adegan drama. Gua kejar si bunnyMing terus gua tarik tangannya.

"_Ya, waeyo?_ Kenapa menangis?"

Gua pura-pura _babo_ padahal gua yakin dia nangis gara-gara gua.

"Kyu _babo!_ Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau suka sekali mempermainkan perasaanku? Aku tahu kau mengerti jika aku menyukaimu. Jadi, berhenti pura-pura bodoh!"

Serius _guys.._ jiwa seme yang gak tega liat ukenya sedih mencul saat itu juga. Gua ngerasa bersalah sekaligus seneng banget. Gua peluk tuh si kelinci imut, impian gua dari dulu kesampean juga.

"Maaf untuk sikapku selama ini. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"_Saranghae_ Kyuhyunnie."

Muehehehehe, gemes banget gua sama si kelinci imut.

"_Nado baby_Ming, _nado saranghae_."

Oke, gua tahu kalo gua sok romantis banget. Tapi serius itu muncul dari hati gua yang paling dalem. Urusan rasa lidah bisa bohong, tapi kalo urusan bunnyMing gua gak bisa bohong.

Nah, gua udah jadian tuh sama bunnyMing lo semua udah puas kan? Puas udah ngorek informasi asmara _namja_ seganteng gua. Gua baik kan? Gua ganteng kan? Gua jenius kan? Beruntung banget bunnyMing dapetin gua.

"Kyunnie~"

Nah, gua udah dipanggil tuh sama 'bini' gua.

"_Ne baby?_"

"Sudah malam, ikan bobok~" #plak

Maksudnya-

"Sudah malam, ceritanya dilanjut lain kali. _Cha,_ kita tidur sekarang."

Ukh! Istri gua emang menggoda banget. Lo pada udah tau kan? Gua disuruh tidur. Jadi, ceritanya sampe di sini aja. Sekarang gua mau masuk kamar terus _'this and that'_-an sama bunnyMing. Gua tau otak lo pada mesum. Jangan ngintip! Gua tutup pintu yah! _Bye!_

BLAM!

**END**

Oneshot ter-gaje nih kayaknya :D

Tapi ya sudahlah, hanya ingin menuangkan ide yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepala.

Oke, sekali lagi Happy Bitrthday Lee Sungmin. Saranghae :*

Mian for typos ne~

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
